


No funny games with Schneider

by alreadydeadbrat



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/M, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Punishment, Rammstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadydeadbrat/pseuds/alreadydeadbrat
Summary: This is my first chapter of this story, it will get more nsfw. My first language isn’t English that’s why you will find mistakes





	No funny games with Schneider

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter of this story, it will get more nsfw. My first language isn’t English that’s why you will find mistakes

The apartment is dark, only the streetlights shine through the curtains and leave some light in the rooms. All of the doors are wide open and the whole floor is filled with nothing but the heat of the argument you had with Christoph, or more like Herr Schneider, since he‘s acting like your caregiver now. He stayed at home, working on his new project and studying the ideas and notes he got from the management while you had a night with your friends. It’s self explanatory that good nights like these contain partying, liquor and cigarettes since it was an alternative club you were at with your squad. All of them really do know how to have a good time - different than Christoph.   
You got dropped of by the taxi you ordered and clumsily (tried) to open the apartment door when you basically stumbled into the hallway. That’s because you tend to be clumsy after a few drinks, although he strictly told you not to drink tonight since he cared for your health. You secretly knew that he just didn’t wanted to get interrupted at his work which had to be ready by the next week, and considering his tight schedule, Christoph needed this night really bad. The door closed with a loud noise while you struggle with taking of your heels. You let them fall to the ground with a sigh, straighten your dress and quickly check your hair in the mirror before you go over to his working room which is on the left side of the hallway. Tip toeing over to his door, you hope that you can make it fast over to the bedroom without him realizing you’re drunk. You just had to say him goodnight since this was your usual ritual and he would suspect something wasn’t right if you passed his room without saying anything. You stood in the doorframe, and tried to get used to the dark lighting in his room as you already sensed his full attention. He sat in front of his desk which was neatly sorted and studied some important looking papers, when his gaze rose up to you. „Hey i‘m already going to bed, goodnight Chris.“ , you said; a little bit too slurring because you saw his piercing gaze studying you closely and his mimics began to shift from his normal relaxed-concentrated state to a questioning one. „Won’t you like to come over and tell me about your night out?“ , he asked smiling. „Uhm, yeah of course.“ , you answered although everything in your body already screamed not to do so. You walked through the dim room, which was only enlightened by his desk lamp and got over to his desk. „Come on, sit on my lap, i really do wanna know how it was. These papers aren’t a good company in nights like these.“, he grinned and rolled back on his seat, leaving space for you to sit down. He pat on his lap to underline his command so you gave in and sat down on his lap with a sigh. You already knew that you were so close to him that he could smell the alcohol, that’s why you didn’t face him, but his neatly organized papers. They’re all in German. Of course, they‘re using german at his workplace most of the time, since all of them are indeed German. When you began your relationship with him, you had to learn a whole new language, which you still haven’t really mastered yet, although he speaks to you in German most of the time.   
He‘s caressing your arm now and kisses your neck, getting more curious with every touch. You let yourself go and close your eyes, enjoying it. Just when you‘re close to drifting off in your thoughts completely, you feel him stop. „You smell like alcohol. Did you drink something (y/n)?“ „Not really, ... I mean. Only a little bit.“ „Have you forgot what I told you about drinking tonight?“ His voice shifts to a more stern tone. Fuck, you knew it wasn’t a great idea to not to listen to him. „I know... I-I‘m sorry, it’s just everybody had fun and I thought that one drink won’t hurt. I swear it wasn’t much.“ Ouch, that was a lie. You hate lying to him, but you really don’t want to get a punishment, so you bend the truth only a little bit. „Turn around.“ You shift on his lap and sit sideways now, looking him in the face, trying your best at your puppy eyes. „Come on (y/n), don’t come at me like this. How many drinks did you have?“ His piercing gaze doesn’t make it easier for you to tell him the truth. You can sense when Schneider is upset, and oh yes he is upset, and he doesn’t even try to hide it from you. Gripping your hands you were fidgeting with, he reads your face, expecting your answer. „I don’t quite remember. Maybe 2 beers and after that some shots. ... I didn’t mean to drink this much, it just happened. I‘m sorry please don- .“ „Enough.“ He‘s squeezing your hands, showing you to be quit. You shift on his lap, becoming more uncomfortable with every second he‘s not saying something. „This is not the first time you haven’t listened to me (y/n). I think you have to be punished to understand what it means to be obedient.“, he says while cupping your hands and looking you in the eye. „No nooo please don’t.“ You shake your head and wiggle off of his lap, but he stops you from going away further, grabbing your wrist. „No funny games. It’s not that i want to do this either.“ Dumbass. You know that he enjoys punishing you, especially spanking. That’s when you shift into a bratty mode and pull your wrist out of his tight grip, leaving him sitting in his seat, and you standing like a angry child next to him. He snaps and jumps up, trying to catch you. You already knew that Schneider would act like this, so just when he was about to reach out to you, you turn and run around his desk. You hear his steps behind you, which gives you an extra adrenaline kick and you run out of his room, through the hallway over to your living room. You‘ve got only a couple of seconds to plan your next move. Standing in the middle of the living you, you think carefully: Run further to the balcony, go hide behind the kitchen island, or find a hiding place in the living room. Feeling the fluffy carpet under you toes, you sprint off over to the huge couch. It’s not directly next to the wall, but has some space between its back and the wall, creating a perfect hiding space for you. It’s also on the opposite side of the hallway, so angry Schneider can’t see you directly. You giggle at the thought of him looking behind every piece of furniture you own, not finding you.


End file.
